The present invention relates generally to an emboli capture device for use in conjunction with angioplasty and other intravascular surgeries. More particularly, the present invention provides a low profile emboli capture device (i.e. approximately 0.020 inch diameter or less in its retracted position) capable of being used in smaller diameter blood vessels than prior art emboli capture devices, as well as reducing the risk of dislodging plaque in larger vessels. The present invention provides an emboli capture device carried by a standard guidewire; a catheter is not required to insert and deploy the emboli capture device. The invention is capable of use in carotid angioplasty without occluding blood flow to the brain, and can be used in saphenous vein grafts, native coronary arteries and arteries as small as 1 mm. diameter.
As angioplasty and other intravascular surgical procedures progress, it becomes increasingly important to be able to use an emboli capture device in smaller and smaller arteries, requiring the use of lower profile devices.
In accordance with the present invention, an emboli capture device is provided which in its preferred form includes three main components that cooperate with a standard guidewire; a self-expanding stent (or other expansion means), a filter and a sleeve. The filter and self-expanding stent in the preferred embodiment are carried directly on a reduced cross-sectional mounting region of the guidewire so that those components of the device in their retracted form have essentially the same cross-sectional profile as the guidewire, itself. The present invention also provides a thin sleeve which holds the filter and self-expanding stent against the guidewire. The thin sleeve is then retracted proximally relative to the guidewire, allowing the filter and self-expanding stent (or other expansion means) of the present invention to expand. The same guidewire which is used to place the emboli capture device of the present invention is used to guide the surgical catheter into place for performing the angioplasty or other intravascular surgery. The catheter, itself, is utilized to retract and retrieve the emboli capture device at the conclusion of the procedure.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a low profile emboli capture device.
Another major object of the invention is to provide an emboli capture device capable of use in carotid and saphenous vein graft angioplasty and stenting without occlusion of blood flow.
A further object of the invention is to provide an emboli capture device which, in its retracted position, has a filter and self-expanding stent (or other expansion means) carried in a reduced cross-sectional region of the guidewire so that the filter and self-expanding stent (or other expansion means) combination in its retracted position have a cross-sectional area essentially the same as the cross-sectional area of the guidewire.
A further object of the invention is to provide a low profile emboli capture device carried near the distal end of a standard guidewire and having a thin sleeve holding the expandable stent (or other expansion means) and filter in a retracted position on the guidewire and wherein the sleeve may be moved to a second position allowing the device to expand outwardly and contact the arterial wall.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an emboli capture device having an outer diameter of approximately 0.020 inch when used with a currently standard guidewire of 0.014 inch and wherein that dimension represents the effective insertion diameter of the device, since insertion of the device may be done without using a catheter.
A further object of the invention is to provide an emboli capture device having a low profile and which is carried at the distal end of a standard diameter guidewire, wherein the same guidewire is utilized to guide a surgical catheter into position for an angioplasty or other intravascular procedure, and wherein the catheter utilized to perform the surgery is also utilized to retract and retrieve the emboli capture device at the conclusion of the surgical procedure.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and the drawings wherein: